Analiese
by Roninarnia
Summary: A diary of a teenage assassin sent to Kill Tony and Gene. Read and Review. Flames will be mocked.
1. Chapter 1

**Iron man belongs to its Owners. My OC Belongs to me.  
**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Happy 16th birthday Anallise 'Annie' Jones.

May you have a better year then the last fifteen.

Uncle says I look like his sister (My mother) And says if I would stop persisting in my stubborn refusal to kill I could go to a public school.

I would rather cut off my hands then kill somebody.

He knows that.

Maybe I should explain what I'm talking about.

Uncle is not really my uncle. He is my cousin.

And he's a big time assassin. My whole family is except for Denise or Denny as we call her.

He wants me to Kill Tony Stark son of Howard Stark.

And he wants me to Kill Gene Khan step-son of Zhang a suspected Tong Boss.

I am not killing either of them.

Denny just came in and informed me that Uncle wishes to see me.

If he kills me Slasher can have my dinner and Denny can have my baseball card collection.

* * *

Great News! I'm not dead!

Bad News! I'm killing Stark and Khan whether I like it or not.

Uncle told me that if I did not kill them Hellion would.

Hellion is my ex-boyfriend. He likes killing things slowly. I kill quickly and mercifully.

Not much of a difference but I think Stark and Khan would rather a quick shot to the head then being skinned alive and slowly bleeding to death.

Well better get ready for school

Analiese Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Iron man belongs to its Owners. My OC Belongs to me.  
**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well the first day of HELL went great.

A list of the crap I had to go through:

1. The Alarm clock scaring me half to death and falling out of my bed.

2. Denny screaming obscenities as she SHOT my alarm clock.

3. Me dressing quickly and grabbing a snack bar on my way out as Uncle and Denny debate about whether or not she should be shipped off to Alcatraz for killing the alarm clock.

4. Getting to school and Marmee (Grandma) calling me "Wiggleybottom Ana." I wish I had DIED!

5. Running into the child of Obediah Stane who insulted my taste in clothes. Purple and green SO match!

6. Meeting some crazy goth chick who thinks I'm after her creepy twin Andy. She tried to SCRATCH me with her fake fingernails!

The only good thing that happened is that I befriended a redheaded girl named Pepper Potts who wants to be my BFF.

She really likes my green hair apparently. All it took was a box of lime jello to get it that color.

I met Stark and Khan too. Along with Rhodey one of Pepper' friends. He seems okay and Stark is really nice.

Gene gives me the crawls though. Its like he knows I'm plotting to kill him.

I don't really want to kill Tony. But I might kill Gene. He's creepy and annoying.

See ya

Analise Jones

* * *

Dear Diary,

I found out the Crazy Goth's name is Rhona Irwin. Pepper told me when I mentioned it to her.

Andy actually isn't as bad as she is. He's wicked smart and a great Lab partner.

Whitney (Who I have dubbed Git-ney.) is as bad as I remember. We used to go on playdates together and she's just as snobby now as she was then.

I have found out that Gene does not like being stalked. He told me so when he caught me hiding behind the dumpster while watching him.

Apparently Gene likes cigarettes. Denny likes them too but not as much as Gene does. Kid smoked a whole pack.

Stark likes Beer. I found some in a thermos in his locker. I put Rat Poison in it but he noticed it tasted different and dumped it.

Oh well.

Analiese Jones


	3. Chapter 3

**Iron man belongs to its Owners. My OC Belongs to me.  
**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was exciting.

Gene thinks I'm up to something so he jumped me when I walked out back to have lunch.

Scared me to death and I've seen some things that would give Magento a Heart Attack.

One minute he was gone. Next moment he was there.

I did what I was trained to do. I went into defensive mode and tried to chop at his throat. He retaliated and I was pinned to the wall.

I decided to play innocent. if this guy could pin me then he could kill me. I wasn't to keen on being killed.

He was yelling at me in Mongolian. I understand Mongolian but decided to look blank to avoid any more awkward questions.

Finally Gene calmed down enough to speak English. He asked me if I was stalking him again and I told him 'no I wasn't and I wanted to eat lunch would you care to join me?'

He accepted and we ate a nice lunch without any more incident.

Nothing more happened

Analiese Jones

* * *

Dear Diary,

Pepper and I went to a Diner after school to have a snack.

We saw Hellion. He sent a message that I should hurry up and commit a felony by firing at Pepper.

He missed but Pep was pretty shaken up.

Not as shaken up as Hellion was when I BEAT HIM WITH A WRENCH!

Uncle saved the snots life by having me sedated and he apologized for Hellion and told me to hurry the heck up.

Denny came by later with a new alarm clock. She will shoot this one too.

Bye

Analiese.


	4. Chapter 4

**Iron man belongs to its Owners. My OC Belongs to me.  
**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I woke up to hear Denny singing 'Tha Mo Ghaol Air Aird A' Chuain' The song my Mum used to sing when she was alive.

Denny has a beautiful voice but will cuss you out if you say so.

I left for school singing the song to myself.

It reminded me of happier days when my Mother and Father where still living and when Grandfather wasn't so sad. When we where living in Scotland.

Sigh.

Anyway, I made it to school.

I tried to 'stalk' Gene again but he has grown wise to that tactic and I had to run to keep from being near strangled again.

As I ran he screamed "IF YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME YOU CAN JUST TELL ME ANALIESE!"

I wanted to explain that I was going to kill him, I had no romantic interest in him whatsoever, and couldn't he not yell that so the whole city can hear?

Instead I replied "Yell that a little louder Gene! The little old lady in Norway couldn't quite hear you!"

I avoided him for the rest of the day.

Tony was sick so I didn't stalk him.

Pepper has decided that I need to learn how to braid hair. Rhodey has also decided that I am up to something (No fooling?)

So I'm going to a hair braiding party at Pepper's house and Rhodey is snooping around my backpack whenever he gets the chance.

Nice day.

Analiese

* * *

Dear Diary

Denny shot the Alarm Clock just as I thought she would.

Today was the day of Pepper's Braiding Party so I headed over.

Guess who was there?

GENE.

I laughed for a whole 10 minutes and he glared at me.

Pepper shushed me and taught me how to braid hair.

Gene looked pretty funny sitting there fuming with ribbons in his hair. He left early.

I asked Pepper how she managed to get Gene to come. She told me it was a bet. If he could let us braid his hair she would give him a 100.

She sure did. In Monopoly money.

This was a great day. But Uncle grows impatient. He says I must Kill Stark and Gene by next Monday or be thrown on the street.

Better get cracking.

Analiese.


	5. Chapter 5

**Iron man belongs to its Owners. My OC Belongs to me. This chapter is a bit angst and darkish. Not very funny.  
**

* * *

Dear Diary,

My Mother Died when I was 6.

My Father died a year before that.

And then _he_ came.

And took me away from my beloved home and made me a monster.

He LIED to me and told me it was all game and I shot that poor man.

I hate Uncle. He ruined my life took my childhood and broke Grandfather.

The only thing that saved me was Denny.

She acted as my Mother and loved me. She saved me from breaking like Grandfather did.

Poor Grandfather.

But as much as I hate Uncle.

I hate myself More.

Analiese

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am getting ready to take a shot at Stark.

I am practicing my shooting. It must be a quick death.

Denny just came in. She scowled at me "Ach look at ye."

I looked up.

"Look at ye. Gettin ready ta kill a friend. Gettin ready to take something sacred from someone."

I stared at her.

"Ach ya know why your Grandfather broke under da strain?"

I shook my head. I knew I must not speak. She only talked about my profession when she was fired up enough. Its dangerous to interrupt.

"He broke because he knew that his little girl was murderin people. He broke because he could not stand it it Lassie."

I looked at her. She leaned in my face "Run Lass you can escape. You can leave this place. My sister Laddy will take you in she'll protect you."

I spoke "I cannot. He'll send Hellion."

"WHATS THE DIFFERENCE? MURDER IS MURDER!" She shouted "HOW CAN YE LIVE KNOWING YOU TAKE LIVES LASS? I CAN'T BEAR IT! I DRINK TO FORGET LASS! LOOK AT ME!"

I did. Denny was a mess. Her hair was chopped off messily and she was staggering. Her shirt was ragged as was her jeans.

"Leave this place lass. Tell them."

I shook "But they might hate me."

"They might hate ya more if they find out who you are before you tell them." She walked out.

I sat there stunned

I must leave.

Analiese


	6. Chapter 6

**Iron man belongs to its Owners. My OC Belongs to me.  
**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I told Pepper.

She came to Laddy's house and Laddy made some coffee.

I told her I needed to explain something that could put her in danger.

Pepper was excited at the prospect of danger.

I told her the whole sorry tale from leaving Europe at 6 to killing my first man at 7 and up to the time Uncle told me to kill Khan and Stark.

She just stared at me and grew paler as I described my horror of a life.

I hung my head and waited for the crap to hit the fan.

Instead I got a big hug and Pepper was crying and telling me how sorry she was that my Uncle was a freak. In her usual fast voice.

"You need to tell the guys you know." She said seriously.

I nodded.

I do NOT want to tell Gene.

Analiese.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I told Gene.

Except this time Laddy sat with us and threatened him with a butter knife.

I told him the whole sorry tale and he showed no emotion. Except at the part of my first killing then he looked vaguely horrified.

After I had finished he said "Okay let me get this straight. Your 'Uncle' told you to kill Stark and I?"

I nodded miserably.

"You refused but he threatened to set your psychotic Ex after us so you felt you had no choice but to kill us?"

I nodded "Yes."

He continued "BUT then you decided to change your mind based on the fact that murder was still murder."

"Yes Gene. I told you that."

"And now your warning me that this guy will probably try to SKIN me alive and let me BLEED to death?" Gene finished.

I sighed deeply "Yes."

I got another hug "And I thought my life was bad."

I think he understands me.

Laddy thought he needed to be stabbed after that so he escaped out the open window and told me I should tell Tony's Mom.

I think he means Rhodey.

Analise.


End file.
